


In the Depths of Shadows

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.It's dark, and they're not really watching the movie.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 3





	In the Depths of Shadows

He's not sure when they made the transition from just sex to actual dating.

Technically, it's just a movie. A movie they both want to see so it does make sense to go together. Except Danny paid for the tickets and it *feels* like a date. Something couples do and he's still not sure what to think of that.

It probably wouldn't bother him if he hadn't already made a mess out of one office romance. And granted he knew his relationship with Sam was doomed from the start, but there's part of him that worries that he's going to end up destroying yet another friendship. He doesn't think he can handle that, because he likes Danny. A hell of a lot more than he ever liked Sam and this complicates things.

Because one date leads to two, which leads to three and before he knows it, he'll be knee deep in a relationship. A dangerous relationship that'll probably end with him getting his heart broken and maybe he should just give Danny ten dollars and make some excuse and leave.

The problem, he thinks, is that he's still not certain where he stands with Danny. Because they've slept together a handful of times but Danny's never once given him any indication that this is anything other than a casual fling. As far as Martin knows, this is all still just Danny's way of helping him move on. And, under normal circumstances, he probably wouldn't even think twice about it. But Martin still remembers the first time, still remembers Danny's words and for all Martin knows Danny still thinks he's just helping Martin get over Sam.

Not that there's anything *to* get over. Because sure Martin spent the better part of the year pursuing Sam, but only because she was safe and he never once thought she'd actually cave. It was almost a relief when she ended things, because Martin never really wanted to be there in the first place.

Where he does want to be is here, and that just makes things *that* much more complicated because he still can't figure out why Danny wants him here. He considers asking but he's already panicking and Danny's already giving him funny looks and...

"Are you all right?" Danny asks and Martin swallows against the sudden wave of nervousness.

"Yeah, fine," Martin replies and he just manages to keep from rolling his eyes.

For a moment, Martin swears Danny's going to call him on it. But the moment passes and their heading into the theatre, Danny leading them into the back row and before Martin can protest, Danny's sliding into his seat and looking at Martin expectantly. This probably isn't the best vantage point but Martin's already made a fool out of himself tonight and he's not about to suffer through a repeat performance.

"These seats okay?" Danny asks, like he's some kind of damned mind reader and Martin forces himself to blink.

"Fine," Martin answers and he seems to have lost his vocabulary tonight.

Danny smirks, like he knows some secret he doesn't intend on sharing. Martin does his best to ignore it, sinking into the seat next to Danny and reminding himself to breathe.

It would be so much easier if he wasn't on a date with Danny.

~*~

He's not paying attention to the movie. In fact, he has no idea what's going on on screen or even what movie they're seeing because all Martin *can* concentrate on is the man sitting next to him. He's pretty sure Danny's not doing it on purpose, but Martin can't help but notice every time Danny shifts. Every time he licks residual butter from the popcorn off his lips and every damn time his fingers brush against Martin's thigh.

And maybe it's because they haven't had sex in well over twenty hours. Or maybe it's because Martin's hopelessly in over his head. Or maybe, maybe he pissed off the universe and Danny is his punishment. Either way, it's slowly driving him insane and he's half tempted to haul Danny out of the theatre. All the way back to his place until they're finally alone and Martin can find out how much better popcorn tastes when it's mingled with Danny.

"Martin?"

"Martin?"

And of course Danny would catch Martin staring and call him on it.

"What?" Martin manages and it takes all the strength he has to drag his eyes away from Danny's lips.

"Are you even watching the movie?" Danny asks, smirking slightly and eyeing Martin like he's prey.

"Um... yes?" Martin replies, cursing himself for sounding so uncertain.

"Cause you know, it's pretty dark back here," Danny continues, nodding out into the half empty theatre and Martin can't help but look.

There's no one anywhere near where they're sitting but it doesn't stop Martin from blushing. He sends up silent thanks because Danny's right, the theatre is dark and there's no way Danny can see the colour in his cheeks. Now way Danny can tell Martin's even considering the suggestion because Danny was just teasing and it's not like Martin's some horny teenager in a cliche b-movie. Except Danny's hand is on Martin thigh and creeping steadily upward and Martin has to swallow the excess moisture in his mouth.

"Danny?" he croaks but it comes out a whimper and the sound does nothing to discourage Danny's exploration.

"Yes, Martin?" Danny asks, tone completely innocent like his fingers aren't ghosting over Martin's erection.

"This is a really, really bad idea," Martin gets out, but the words lack force and Danny only chuckles.

Low enough not to be overhear and then Danny's free hand is moving to Martin's jaw. Tilting Martin's head until he's looking directly at the screen, staring at the moving images but he's too lost to concentrate on anything but the feel of Danny's hand.

Danny's hand which is now cupping Martin through his jeans. Martin's sliding further down into his seat before he can stop himself, pushing himself into Danny's hand and still watching the fucking movie like he's completely absorbed by it. And then Danny's lips are pressing against Martin's neck, sucking lightly at the skin there and Martin can't suppress a groan.

"Shh..." Danny coos and Martin nods his agreement, trying to remember something about bad ideas.

Except this doesn't feel like a bad idea, not with Danny working open Martin's zipper, the soft sound of metal scrapping against metal so loud he's surprised no one else hears it. Not that it would stop him if someone did because Danny's reaching past boxers, bare skin connecting with bare skin in a wave of heat and tingling pleasure. And this is still a bad idea but Martin's no longer capable of rational thought.

Not really capable of anything except the feel of Danny's hand and the pressure building in his spine. And what he should do is suggest they leave, head back to Martin's place where they can have at least a little bit of privacy. Martin's not really all that surprised when he finds himself shifting just a little bit lower and spreading his legs just a little bit wider.

And he's certainly not surprised when Danny grunts his approval, tongue darting out to lap at sensitive skin and hand still rubbing in circles. There's not really a lot of room to maneuver, but Danny seems to have found a pace he likes; fingers stroking while he grinds the heel of his hand into Martin's cock and it feels too good to stop long enough to find a new position.

Besides, this way Martin can keep his eye on the crowd. If he could manage to keep his eyes open for longer than three second intervals. But every time he forces them open, Danny applies that much more pressure and Martin's eyes fall closed against his will. Besides, it's dark, Martin reminds himself, and suddenly keeping his eyes open seems completely pointless.

What doesn't seem pointless is the sudden desire to kiss Danny and Martin finds himself angling his head, turning until Danny's right there and Martin can just make out the soft light from the screen reflected in Danny's eyes. For a moment, it takes his breath away and he considers just staring. But then Danny's kissing him, tongue thrusting in and out of Martin's mouth and hand moving that much faster.

Fast enough to bring Martin right to the edge but then Danny's pulling away, forcing Martin's eyes back to the screen and teasing like they have all the time in the world. And maybe they do, Martin has no idea how long they've even been in the theatre. If the movie's any indication, the characters haven't come close to resolving anything so he assumes they're at the midway point.

An hour, maybe longer but before Martin can figure it out, Danny's stroking again, rough and frantic and Martin has to bite his tongue to keep from crying out. So hard he half expects to taste blood but then Danny squeezes his hand, pressing his thumb down hard on the head of Martin's cock and Martin's coming into Danny's fist.

And this they should have thought about because it's messy, more than messy and he doubts they have enough concession stand napkins to clean it all up. He lets Danny do the best he can, tucking Martin away with the same leisurely pace he's used all night and Martin's starting to think this was all just a game for Danny.

And that bothers him more than he'd ever admit so before Danny can return to watching the movie, Martin's sliding off his chair and onto the slightly sticky floors. And it's worth ruining the knees in his jeans just to see Danny's expression. Complete shock and surprise like he didn't really expect Martin to return the favor. And that would be so like Danny but Martin's not about to let Danny get out of this, whatever it is he started.

There's even less room to work this way but Martin manages to position himself between Danny's legs. Manages to work Danny's pants open and slide them and his boxers down enough to give Martin room to work. And Danny's still staring at him like he's crazy but Martin can just make out the dilation of Danny's pupils and it's enough to tell Martin Danny wants this.

Craves it if the way Danny's licking his lips is any indication and Martin brings his finger to his lips, motioning for Danny to remain silent before taking Danny into his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard enough to cause Danny's eyes to close, his head falling back across the seat and Martin's tempted to stop long enough to remind him to watch the movie.

It would be fair payback but the weight of Danny on his tongue feels too good to stop. The taste of precome nearly overwhelms his sense and Martin notes just how far gone Danny is. He wonders if Danny would have eventually just come in his pants if Martin had just managed to hang on a little longer. Not that it matters now.

What does matter is the feel of Danny's hands in Martin's hair, clenching and unclenching and Martin can tell he's struggling not to thrust forward. Struggling not to say anything and if Martin hadn't just come, he's pretty sure the sight alone would do it. Then again, focused Danny always gets him hard and he has a feeling they won't be staying to watch the rest of the movie.

Martin manages to work his hand between them, cupping Danny's balls and squeezing just enough to elicit a strangled moan. He freezes for a moment, waiting until Danny glances around the room and nods before continuing. Danny actually looks a little sheepish, like he didn't realize just how loud the sound was and Martin can't help but laugh.

Silent against Danny's cock but the sound vibrates and it's obvious Danny notices. He's thrusting now, all previous attempts to remain still abandoned and when Danny finally does still, the force of his orgasm takes them both by surprise.

Martin waits out the residual shudders, licking Danny clean before tucking him away with the same precision Danny showed him. He slinks back to his seat before leaning over to whisper in Danny's ear.

"You want to get out of here?"

"God, yes," Danny replies, standing before Martin has a chance to respond and Martin leads them out of the theatre.

Out of the complex and when they reach the car, Danny places his hand on Martin's wrist, stopping Martin in his tracks.

"We should do this more often," Danny suggests, and it's official, they're dating.

"Sounds good," Martin replies, noting the look of relief in Danny's eye before smiling softly.


End file.
